


J的含义

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 小天狼星很无聊，于是举办了一场猜测莱姆斯中间名的比赛。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	J的含义

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Does the 'J' Stand For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991211) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 

> 第一次在《阿兹卡班的囚徒》中看到“R. J. 卢平教授”的名字之后，又过了很多年JK罗琳才在采访中透露莱姆斯的中间名是约翰。在此期间，许多同人作者会猜他的中间名到底是什么。我更另一篇文时卡了，于是决定考虑下这个问题。（不用说，JKR还没告诉我们莱姆斯母亲的名字。）

小天狼星很无聊。他已经写完了作业，还预习了两章《魔法史》（所以他在下节宾斯的课上可以毫无罪过地睡觉了），但朋友们还在辛苦地做作业。  
“你们还没写完吗？”他抱怨道，“我想做点什么。”  
“我们当然已经完成了，小天狼星，”莱姆斯头也没抬，“我们只是坐在这儿假装写作业好惹恼你。”  
“如果你让我抄你的天文图，我会写得更快的，”詹姆斯咧嘴笑了，“只是别告诉莱姆斯。”  
“什么也没听见。”莱姆斯合上变形术作业，喃喃道。小天狼星坐起来，急切地看着莱姆斯，结果莱姆斯又拿出了天文课笔记。他叹了口气坐回来，手伸进书包找天文图。  
就在这儿呢，在紧急备用巧克力蛙旁边。他把天文图拽出来，扔到桌子对面，“詹姆斯，有什么错误随便纠正。”  
“呃，小天狼星，我能不能——”  
“当然，彼得，抄吧。”  
詹姆斯展开图表，放在他和彼得中间。詹姆斯突然哼了一声，捣了捣彼得的肋骨，用羽毛笔指了指：大犬座的星星都被施加了咒语，交错闪烁着红色和金色的光芒。  
小天狼星从包里拿出一个巧克力蛙的盒子，心想：无聊绝对算是值得吃块巧克力的紧急事件了。然而，他打开盒子时，笑着坐视巧克力蛙跳了出来，跳上彼得的天文表，然后又跳上了莱姆斯的变形作业。巧克力蛙还想跳时，莱姆斯抓住它，从挣扎的青蛙身上咬下了一条后腿。  
“呕，莱姆斯，不要折磨这可怜的东西了，”彼得责骂道，“先咬头。”  
“别担心，彼得，只要咬一口，激活巧克力蛙的魔咒就终止了。”詹姆斯保证，“无论理论上这口是否致命。”  
小天狼星笑着向前倾身耳语，“莱姆斯，向我保证，永远别把没咬死的巧克力蛙残骸到处丢，要不然我们都得担心会有小巧克力狼人蛙了。”  
莱姆斯笑着舔掉手上的巧克力。“我永远不会把巧克力蛙剩下不吃完的。”然后他拿出魔杖，把他作业本和彼得天文图的巧克力蛙脚印清除了。  
“把你变形术课本扔给我，”小天狼星对莱姆斯说。 “我不妨再次以我的才华加深一下麦格教授对我的印象。”莱姆斯手里还拿着魔杖呢，他在课本上轻弹了一下，课本直接飞到了小天狼星等待的手中。“准头不错，”小天狼星评估道，“要不要测试下距离感？”  
“以后吧。早餐时怎么样？从我们桌子到斯莱特林的桌子感觉可以。”  
小天狼星咧嘴一笑，开始计划明天早上目标投掷游戏的规则。打中随便哪个斯莱特林一分；打中斯内普或者莱斯特兰奇两分；要是打中赫奇帕奇或拉文克劳，扣两分。他打开莱姆斯的课本，看到了“莱姆斯 J. 卢平——格兰芬多。”  
“嘿，莱姆斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“'J'代表什么？”  
莱姆斯继续写作业，“什么'J'？”  
“你中间名的首字母，它确实代表什么，对吧？”  
“唔，挺难听的。”  
彼得和詹姆斯之前一直无视他俩的聊天，现在都笑着抬起头来。詹姆斯张开嘴像是要猜，但小天狼星一挥手制止了他。  
“等等！我们可不能浪费这个机会。”小天狼星坚持道。莱姆斯瞥了眼朋友们，立即把注意力转移到天文图。小天狼星把剩下的巧克力蛙从包中拿出来，放在桌子中央：“谁猜到莱姆斯的中间名就赢了这盒巧克力娃。”  
“我要是不告诉你们呢？”莱姆斯问道。  
“这不是个可选项。”小天狼星回答，“毕竟，如果你不告诉我们，我们怎么知道谁赢了呢？”  
“那对我来有什么好处，除了被你们羞辱？？”莱姆斯问道，用魔杖擦掉了星盘上的错误。  
“你可以抄我的天文图表，”小天狼星提出，莱姆斯摇了摇头。  
“如果八点还没人猜到，巧克力蛙就是你的了。”莱姆斯坐回去，想了想他三个朋友脸上热切的笑容，深深地叹了口气：“成交。但我有一个条件：你们不能告诉任何人。”他们都点了点头。  
“成交。”  
“一个人也不能说。”  
“有这么糟糕？”  
莱姆斯点点头，继续写作业。  
“我先来，”小天狼星坐在椅子边往前靠了下。 “Jedediah。”彼得和詹姆斯笑得从鼻子哼了一声，看了看小天狼星，又看了看莱姆斯有没有反应。  
“Jonah？”彼得问道。仍然没有反应。  
“不，他妈妈的名字是Julia。我猜'Julian'。”詹姆斯说。  
“逻辑不错，但错了。”莱姆斯笑着说。  
“Julius？”彼得问。“或Julia！这是个让人尴尬的名字。”  
“JULIET！”小天狼星喊道。公共休息室里一半人扭头看他;另一半人没动，因为习惯小天狼星突然爆发了。  
莱姆斯咧嘴一笑，放弃了假装做作业，双臂交叉坐了下来。 “呃——不是。虽然让你们拿每个女孩的名字试一遍可能是个好战略，但巧克力蛙还不值得。我现在告诉你们，不是女孩名。”  
“好吧，考虑到你的名字是莱姆斯，我认为正确的思路是去猜拉丁名。”詹姆斯推断道。 “如果它不是 Julius的变名，Janus怎么样？”。  
“双面神，”莱姆斯笑着说，“适合我，但又错了。”  
“Jumius。”小天狼星说道。  
“没听过。”莱姆斯回答。  
“我在哪儿读过，好像是生育之神。”  
“难怪小天狼星记得。”詹姆斯笑了起来。  
“Jay怎么样？”彼得问道。  
“不，彼得，”小天狼星摇头说。 “莱姆斯已经说了，不止是个字母，是其他名字的缩写。  
“不，小天狼星，”彼得嘲笑道。 “'Jay'这个名字， 'J-A-Y'。”  
“哦，对不起。莱姆斯？”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头，然后看了看表，“还有三分钟——巧克力蛙和秘密都是我的了。”  
“Justin或Justinian？”詹姆斯猜，但莱姆斯再次摇了摇头。  
“Jerome？”小天狼星问道。莱姆斯摇摇头，这时他们的同学莉莉和奥伊菲坐在了桌边两个空位上。  
“谁是Jerome？”奥伊菲问道。  
“莱姆斯的中间名，”小天狼星回答说，“除了它并不是。我们在猜他中间名是什么，现在知道的就是：以'J'开头，很难听，不是女孩名。”  
“我们发誓保密了，你这个白痴，”詹姆斯对小天狼星皱着眉头。  
“我们只是发誓要在猜到后保密，猜出前不用。”  
“如果我们接下来的一分钟内还没猜出来，他就永远不会告诉我们了。”  
“真的很难听，以'J'开头？”莉莉问，“当然是詹姆斯。”  
莱姆斯朝青蛙挥了挥魔杖，青蛙飞向了莉莉。  
“你绝对死定了，卢平！”詹姆斯咆哮道，小天狼星和彼得大笑起来。  
——写于2002年12月，译于2019年2月13日，校于2019年3月21日。

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：如果您最喜欢的名字在我提到的中间列表中，请原谅。我把它列上去不意味着我不喜欢。


End file.
